


Unfair

by forwantofanoxfordcomma



Series: Normal for the Spider [6]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Accidental Plot, Aftermath of Separation, Alcohol, But Not Much, Dr. Henry Jekyll has issues, Edward Hyde has Questions, Everything is very much not fine, Invasion of Privacy, Kinda, Short, Short One Shot, but not really, everything is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwantofanoxfordcomma/pseuds/forwantofanoxfordcomma
Summary: Edward Hyde has questions and Dr. Henry Jekyll is a functioning alcoholic and everything is fine.Everything is    f i n e.
Relationships: Edward Hyde & Henry Jekyll
Series: Normal for the Spider [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Unfair

Henry is meticulous.

Henry is precise.

Henry is hyperaware of the state of his workspace, and that means that when Hyde starts rooting around in his dangerous chemicals, Henry notices immediately.

So he does what any sane person would do. He sits at his desk, drinks copious amounts of alcohol, and waits all night long to ambush the other man.

It takes three nights.

“What are you looking for?” Henry asks when he finally catches him in the act.

“Nothing you’d be able to help with,” Hyde snaps.

The little voice in Henry’s mind, usually so expressive and invasive, stays absolutely silent. Henry’s not sure if that makes him feel better or worse about this whole thing.

“I moved the salts,” Henry says. “And the journals. Hid them. Can’t be too careful.”

“I’m not looking for your precious chemical salts,” Hyde says, and it’s cutting. “And I re-hid them. The salts and the journals. Your file cabinet isn’t a good place to hide important documents.”

“Neither is your mattress,” Henry snips back. “I re-re-hid them. They’re in the icebox. Beneath the vegetables.”

“You put the salts in the icebox?” Hyde asks, a little bit worried.

“No, I put the journals in the icebox,” Henry says. “I put the salts in the attic. Behind the antique mirror, you know the one.”

There is a moment of calm before Hyde continues to rifle through the cabinets.

Henry sits behind his desk quietly. Hyde curses every once in a while, but for the most part, they're both silent.

“Where did you come from?” Henry wonders aloud as he watches Hyde’s search continues.

“Well, you see, when a crazy scientist hates himself very much…” Hyde singsongs, looking inside a dark lacquered box of taxes and documents and little glass bottles. He knocks into a collection of beakers collecting dust on his way out of the cabinet.

Henry gives Hyde a look.

Hyde glares back, shoving the door of the cabinet closed hard enough to rattle its delicate contents. Henry pretends it doesn’t make him flinch. Hyde ignores this.

“I don’t know, okay?” Hyde says. He is frustrated and upset and it strikes Henry that Hyde hasn’t been looking for salts or chemical compounds or the scientific journals that they use to record every little observation and experiment. Hyde is looking for answers. “I’m just here. I’m not usually one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this is a pretty suspicious gift. Horse. Whatever.”

“Is that why you’re tearing apart my office?” Henry asks. Hyde snorts.

“Our office,” Hyde says. “And yes.”

“Well, you aren’t the only person who finds this suspicious,” Henry tells him. “And as I would prefer my workspace to remain intact, it may be best to work together to solve this little mystery.”

Hyde scoffs but he doesn’t protest when Henry joins the search.

They aren’t looking for anything specific, just something out of place.

They don't find anything.


End file.
